More than a friend
by crysz
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are long time Bestfriends I mean since their kindergarten years bu one day they bet who could find their tru luv before the end of the school year ... who is the first to find their tru love ... Read and find out... oh god i suck at su
1. chapter 1: the BET

Authors note: Hi! I'm only new here and pls.…. pls.….. be nice I know dat I'm not a gud writer…….BTW( by the way) I want to dedicate dis 4 all the Filipinos out there…and for all my friends especially to Riziel who help me to write a story……….ok on with d story………

"…." speaking

'….' thoughts

flash back-

place/time

(A/n) authors note

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS but the story is mine……..

**SUMMARY:** Sakura and Syaoran are long time bestfriends I mean since their kindergarten years but one day they bet who could find their tru luv before end of the school year……. Who is the frst to find their tru love……………. Read and find out……

Title: More than a friend

Chapter1: the BET

lake /10:00 a.m.

"You know Saku this is always we do on Saturdays….I mean since we were little kids" said the guy with messy chestnut hair in front of me…….oh I forgot

Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto and the guy in front of me is my bestfriend Syaoran since kindergarten as if everyone knows dat I'm a geek and Syaoran is a hot guy but he always says dat I'm not a geek…… naturally he always says dat I'm **cute** but I know he just want something or he just need some help but I have some friends uhhhhm basically only friend her name is Tomoyo and just like Syaoran she is one of the most popular girls in school I have only 2 friends in school (A/n: sori abawt d wrong grammar just ignore all dat…….and I almost forgot dat Eriol is not friend of Sakura and he is one of friends of Syaoran he usually ignore Sakura……..coz she is a geek on the story…..OK?) but its ok to me.

"Hey Saku……are you ok?" ask Syaoran while looking at her in the eyes.

"wat…?" answered Sakura

"wat do you want to drink……?"Syaoran grinned and then smirk (A/n: I know he always smirking)

"lemon icetea" Sakura mumbled

"wat…..you always drink dat beverage you doesn't even try some drinks like rootbeer, coke or lemonade or dats why until now you don't have any boyfriend" Syaoran said.

'here we goes again…. You know dat is the most favorite subject of Syaoran he always pissing me off with dat subject ughhhhh Sakura thought'

"its ok to me if I don't have any boyfriends but not like you……." Sakura said while pointing her index finger at Syaoran.

"Whoa why me?" Syaoran asked

"You…. Coz you are, I mean dat you have a strings of girlfriends or lets just say dat you are a **playboy"** Sakura explained

"No I'm not" Syaoran exclaimed

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Ok…ok I admit it just to make you shut up" Syaoran shouted and leaning his face to the face of Sakura

"Ok" She answered but the tone of her voice is like a baby ready to cry.

"Hey I have an idea…. You and I will look for our tru luv and if you lose you will be my servant for a week, we will meet here to introduce our love ones before the end of the school year" he said

"Is it a bet…?" She asked

"Yep!" he answered

"Oh come on Saku"

"Ok…. But if you lose you will be my servant for a week" Sakura exclaimed

"so is it a deal?"

"Deal" Sakura answered then shook their hands

end

Obitakulhet: So what yah think? Is it good…bad…horrible…? And sori for all the wrong grammars… it is hard for me to speak English coz I'm a Filipino but pls. Try to understand and well pls. Review… I will appreciate it coz dis is only my frst time to write

And sori coz the story is so short

THANK YOU 4 READING !

I I

I I

I I

REVIEW 


	2. chapter 2: the solution

Authors note: Is it good? Oh well I don't think dat it is gud but for Pinay grrl…cheeseheadlover and Kawaiyuzumichan inugirljen thank you coz you guys are the first to review ………….. I really appreciate it… THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS……. And to inugirljen I know its kinda boring but I will try my best to write another story that is more interesting and exiting…Ok on with the story……

"…." speaking

'….' thoughts

flash back-

place/time

(A/n) authors note

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS but the story is mine…

**SUMMARY:** Sakura and Syaoran are long time bestfriends I mean since their kindergarten years but one day they bet who could find their tru luv before end of the school year… Who is the frst to find their tru love…? Read and find out…

Title: More than a friend 

Chapter 2: the Solution

Kinomoto's residence/6:15

"Saku, get down now your boyfriend is waiting outside you're gonna be late!" shouted Touya

Oopsssss, yeah its Touya my annoying brother I mean big brother, he always joking around and messed with me but I'm used to it…

"Coming!" she answered then she run fast downstairs to meet Syaoran

"Where's Syaoran?" she asked her brother

"He's outside waiting for you" said Touya

"Oh, well thanks bye" Sakura said then wave her hand

Outside the Kinomoto's residence/6:25

"Hey, what take you so long?" Syaoran asked

"I need look for my glasses, just misplaced it" Sakura said then they started walking to their school Toemeda High (A/n: Is the spelling is right? Pls. just tell me).

"Saku why are you always wearing that thick glasses, we know that glasses are out and contact lenses are in" he said and smirk

"That is the problem with you, you always want what's in and what's new and its starting to freaking me out and I starting to think that you are one of those "CLONES" people who want fame and fortune…come on be original just be your self" she exclaimed

"But I'm original I mean I have my sense of fashion" he said

"Yeah right" she mumbled

After 30 minutes of walking and arguing they didn't notice that they are already inside of the school campus

School grounds/6:55

"Hey Syao we are here!" yelled the guy with dark blue hair and with glasses standing near the lockers with other guys … he's Eriol friend of Syaoran but he isn't my friend I mean they isn't my

friends coz uhm let just say that its hard to be friends with them (A/n: sori I forgot what is the color of Eriol's eyes)

"Ok will be there in a minute!" Syaoran answered

"Saku are you alright to walk by your self?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah I'm alright because I have my own feet to walk by my self" Sakura said jokingly

"Well bye"

"Bye"

It's always like this since we entered in high school but I'm used to it and sometimes we can't hardly see each other for a whole day even we have same classes he always hangs out with his friends but we talk on the phone every night so we have still communication with each other.

"Hey… Saku wait for me!" yelled Tomoyo behind my back…oh yeah I think you already knew her…She is my only girlfriend I mean GIRL friend she's does have long black hair and amyths eyes smart… beautiful…and all opposites of me you can see at her image.(A/n: uh sori guys about the wrong spelling and wrong grammar just ignore them and try to understand)

"Hey " Sakura mumbled

"Hey…are you ok?" Tomoyo said then look at her worriedly (A/n: is it right? Pls. tell me if it isn't)

"Ok… come on now spill…what's the problem? … Is it a big or just small problem…?" Tomoyo asked

"It's just a small problem," Sakura said

"Yah…yah its just a small problem… but what's with the face?" Tomoyo shrieked

"ok its starts with…blah blah" She said

Flash back-

"Hey Saku…are you ok?" ask Syaoran while looking at her in the eyes.

"Wat…?" answered Sakura

"Wat do you want to drink…"Syaoran grinned and then smirk

"Lemon icetea" Sakura mumbled

"Wat…You always drink dat beverage you doesn't even try some drinks like rootbeer, coke or lemonade or dats why until now you don't have any boyfriend" Syaoran said.

'Here we goes again…. You know dat is the most favorite subject of Syaoran he always pissing me off with dat subject ughhhhh Sakura thought'

"its ok to me if I don't have any boyfriends but not like you……." Sakura said while pointing her index finger at Syaoran.

"Whoa why me?" Syaoran asked

"You…. Coz you are, I mean dat you have a strings of girlfriends or lets just say dat you are a **playboy"** Sakura explained

"No I'm not" Syaoran exclaimed

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Ok…ok I admit it just to make you shut up" Syaoran shouted and leaning his face to the face of Sakura

"Ok" She answered but the tone of her voice is like a baby ready to cry.

"Hey I have an idea…. You and I will look for our tru luv and if you lose you will be my servant for a week, we will meet here to introduce our love ones before the end of the school year" he said

"Is it a bet…?" She asked

"Yep!" he answered

"Oh come on Saku"

"Ok…. But if you lose you will be my servant for a week" Sakura exclaimed

"So is it a deal?"

"Deal" Sakura answered then shook their hands

-End of the flash back-

"Oh I get it… uh but how can you find your tru luv if your look is like dat" Tomoyo said

"Wat…? Wats wrong with my look?" Sakura asked

"Oh…honey, der is definitely something wrong with your look…and I think you need some help… and you to cooperate with me …and if your not gonna cooperate then your so dead" she spoke sternly then gave her a death glare.

"Huh?" Sakura said blankly

"Come on we need to go now the class starts in a min." she said that then she pulled her to their classroom.

(A/n: I know that is so very fast coz I'm so lazy to write the whole period of classes and with Syaoran you know dat already they cant hardly see each other coz of his friends)

After dismissal Tomoyo sent a note to Sakura to wait at her in front the of the school gate

School gate/4:15

"Saku!" Tomoyo yelled and pulled her on the streets

"So wats the important thing dat you need to tell me?" Sakura asked

"Ok you remember when you tell me abawt your bet with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Well I have a perfect solution to your problem and you need to cooperate with dis" Tomoyo said

"And wats the solution?" Sakura asked

"An ultimate makeover just for you" Tomoyo said with an evil smile.

End

Obitakuleht: wat is it? Is it gud than the first chapter? Ok just tell me if it is gud but I can tell its horrible well thanks for Reading…Pls. review…review…review…review…review… thanks 4 all! Well pls. Read the next chptr…chapter 3: the ULTIMATE makeover…And pls. REVIEW well thanks again for all the reviewers out der


	3. chapter 3: the ultimatemakeover

Author's Notes: im rely sori for not updating soon coz my computer have serious problem with the virus that infected the CPU and I rely need to buy a new one.

Thanks To:

Chesseheadlover   
Pinaygrrl   
Kawaiyuzumichan   
Inugirljen   
Moonlighttearz   
Sweetpandaboo   
Priestessyuri   
Mauinetani   
Specially to LadySaint,  
Who is the one that Beta-read my story.

"…." Speaking  
'….' Thoughts  
-Flash Back-  
Place/Time   
(A/N) Author's Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine.

&

Chapter Three

The Ultimate Makeover

&

Mall / 5:00 PM

"Hmm. Let's see," Tomoyo said while looking at Sakura, head to toe. "Okay, come on, let's go to that store." She forcefully dragged Sakura to the said store.

"But Tomoyo, I don't have any money." Sakura protested.

"Oh, don't worry. I have it under control." Tomoyo said as she smirked. She took her wallet from her back pocket and flipped it open. She then scanned through different cards from her wallet. 

"Hoe?" 

"Uhm, Saku, what do you think of these two?" Tomoyo asked.

"What?" Sakura muttered.

"I mean, you need to choose from either of the two. The white one or the black one?" She questioned.

"Uh, but there's no difference between the two except the color." She said with a groan.

"There is definitely a difference between the two," Tomoyo proclaimed. "The white one is a pale acrylic and cotton fur coat while the black is a dark shearling fur coat. I think that the fur came from a black panther." (A/N: I really love furry clothes.)

Sakura shrugged. "Oh. I get it, I guess."

"Okay, we'll buy these two." Tomoyo nodded her head and walked towards the counter.

"But Tomoyo, I thought that you're just going to buy one of the two?" Sakura asked.

"No, definitely not. This coat looks so kawaii and looks good on you." Tomoyo exclaimed. She handed the clothes to the sales lady behind the counter and started to look for another garment.

"This is going to be a long day." Sakura let out a sigh.

&

Li Residence / 5:40 PM ( Syaoran's Point Of View )

&

'It's really boring without me not being able to walk Sakura home. I miss talking to her.' An audible sigh escaped my lips. I walked forth to my house and stopped in front the door. I rang the bell with a swift gesture of my fingers. The bell rang with an annoying, 'Ding Dong'. 

"Mom, I'm here!" I yelled. The door opened and I saw my mom holding the door for me with a smile.

"Oh, Syao. Why are you home so early?" She asked, ushering me in. 

"Sakura and Tomoyo went out for shopping so I walked alone. I'll just go to my room for a quick nap, okay? Call me if dinner is ready." I explained. I hurriedly went upstairs to my room. 'Ugh, I'm so exhausted. And to top it off, I really miss Sakura. What if I called her? Maybe I'll do so right now.' I thought as I picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

The phone rang. I didn't have to wait any longer though as someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, kaijuu? Is that you?" An angry male voice resounded in my ears. It was Sakura's brother, Touya.

"No, it's Syaoran." I stated. "Is she there?"

"No, she's not here yet obviously," Touya muttered. "Just try to call again later."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." I said then hung up. 'Oh, I'm so tired. I need some rest.'

I walked inside my room and threw myself at the bed. I slowly closed my eyes and dozed off in a dreamless slumber.

&

Kinomoto Residence / 6:30 PM

&

"Dad, I'm here!" Touya announced.

"Oh, you're here. Where's your sister?" Mr. Fujitaka asked.

"She's not here yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet."

"Where's that kaijuu? She should be here by now!" Touya cried in frustration. Suddenly, the phone rang. Touya picked it up

"Hello, kaijuu? Is that you?" He said, fuming.

"No, it's Syaoran. Is she there?" Syaoran answered.

"No, she's not here yet... obviously," he muttered the last word under his breath. "Just try to call again later."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Then, Syaoran hung up. Touya shakily put the phone down.

"Ugh, where is that kaijuu?" Touya shouted.

"Maybe she just went out with some friends, Touya. Just calm down. She's not a little girl anymore." Fujitaka said tranquilly as he sat at the couch and read the newspaper.

&

Streets at Tomoeda / 6:36 PM

&

After a long walk after their shopping, the day was finally done. Tomoyo gave Sakura a ride back home.

"See you tomorrow. I'll come over for your outfit!" Tomoyo said as she waved Sakura off. "Oh, wait. Your shopping bags!" She exclaimed as she remembered the bags. She ordered the driver to give Sakura the bags. She nodded.

"Oh, thanks. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Sakura said as the car drove away.

&

Kinomoto Residence / 6:39 PM

&

"Oh, my gosh. Touya is going to kill me!" Sakura rang the door bell. 

"She's here." Touya's voice resonated through the house as he opened the door. "Where have you been?"

"I just went shopping with Tomoyo." She delicately shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. She sighed.

'I know how protective my brother is but sometimes he just acts more like a boyfriend or a father than my brother. He is once again, over-acting.' Sakura mused.

"But why didn't you call me?" Touya shouted.

"Not now, Touya." Fujitaka shook his head as he went to his daughter and hugged her. "The most important thing is that you're safe, my cherry blossom. Next time though, promise me that you'll call us before you go out with some of your friends, okay?"

"Aw. I promise. Cross my heart." Sakura proclaimed as she raised her right hand.

"That's my girl." He smiled. "Come on now. Dinner is ready." 

"Maybe I'll skip dinner for now. I'm too tired and I really need to arrange my things. Goodnight Dad, you too Touya." Sakura yawned while getting her shopping bags. She walked up the stairs to her room. 

"Goodnight, kaijuu." Touya grumbled.

"Goodnight, cherry blossom." Fujitaka whispered.

&

Sakura's Bedroom / 5:36 AM

&

"Hey kaijuu, wake up." Touya shouted.

'Touya, my very annoying brother.' Sakura thought fondly.

"Touya, it's only 5:36 in the morning." She grumbled sleepily.

"You have a visitor."

'A visitor? Oh, my gosh. It's probably Tomoyo.' She thought as she got up from her bed.

"Saku!" Tomoyo exclaimed, then turned to Touya and asked, "Uhm, Touya, can I go upstairs now?" (A/N: I know Tomoyo is a little HYPER in here. He he he.)

"Uh, yeah," he replied. Tomoyo hastily went upstairs.

"Saku!" Tomoyo shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You need to wake up now so we can start our makeover," she exclaimed as she dragged Sakura to the bathroom. After a good thirty minutes, Sakura was done with her cold shower.

"Hoe?" 

"Oh, come on Sakura. Open the damn freaking door!"

"Okay, okay." She said while walking out of the bathroom.

"Uhm, Saku, just sit back and relax for a minute while I'm choosing your outfit." Tomoyo said as she scurried through some clothing. After fifteen minutes, Tomoyo had finally decided and told Sakura to put on the outfit. An excited squeal left Tomoyo's lips as she gazed at Sakura's form.

"Oh, my. You're so beautiful, Saku. You look so cute in that outfit." Tomoyo shrieked.

"But Tomoyo, don't you think it's too revealing?" Sakura protested. 

She wore a black-striped razor back with a tight pink halter top underneath. In front of the razor back was designed with pink glitters and a print that said, "I'm your Angel in Disguise". A black shearling fur coat adorned her upper body and a short denim mini skirt that reached mid-thigh hugged her lower body to the hips. A pair of knee-high black leather boots accessoried her legs and feet.

Tomoyo then applied light pink eyeshadow to accentuate her eye features and strawberry lip balm to present that cherry-sweet kissable lips. She grinned at the sight of her masterpiece.

"No, it's not," Tomoyo got cut-off as the phone suddenly rang. 

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hello, Saku? Where are you? I'm waiting for you outside of your house so we can go together. We're gonna be late," Syaoran said hurriedly. 

"Syao? Oh, I forgot. Tomoyo will drive me to school."

"Oh," a tone of disappointment reached Sakura's ears as she listened. "Okay, see you at school then. Bye."

"Bye." 

"Who was it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Syao." 

She slowly looked at the mirror then realization dawned to her. "Holy crap! We're gonna be late!"  
They ran down the stairs and hurriedly went outside the house. They waved Touya goodbye.

"Well?" 

"Hoe?" 

"Hop in."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at Seiju High.

&

Seiju High / 5:51 AM

&

"Hi, my name is Herbie. My friends call me Jerbs. But since you're cute, you can call me anything you want. Call me anytime you want." The guy said to Sakura with a wink.

"What's with him?" Sakura asked Tomoyo with a confused stare.

"Oh, I don't know," Tomoyo said sarcastically. "Just that he seems to like you. You can call him anytime though." She teased. 

"Haha, very funny," Sakura said mordantly.

"Oh, my gosh, Saku. Look! One of the most popular guys in school is headed our way." Tomoyo squeaked.

"Hi," the guy walked to them with a smile. "I think I saw you in a dream but I didn't quite catch your name. What is it again?" Alex -- one of the most popular guys at school -- asked. (A/N: Worst pick-up lines right? I always hear them on my guy friends when introducing themselves to the gals and its so funny when you look at their faces.)

"Uhm, sorry but we're gonna be late for class. I'll just talk to you later so bye." Sakura said with a wave and then walked away to her first class with Tomoyo trailing behind with her eyes wide open. 

'Oh, my gosh. Where is Syaoran when you need him?' Sakura thought nervously as they neared the door.

"Saku, are you ready?"

"Yeah." 

They knocked on the door defiantly.

"Come in," they heard as they opened the door widely. As the door opened, there stood two beautiful goddesses. When the two entered, hushed murmurs and whispers flooded the room.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Is she a new student?"

"She looks so familiar."

"You're late," the teacher's voice boomed.

"Sorry Mrs. Chin, it won't happen again." The two said in unison. 

"Ok, and who are you?" Mrs. Chin turned to Sakura.

'They don't recognize me? But then again, how could they? I don't have my glasses on.' Sakura thought with a smile.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Mrs. Chin-sensei." Sakura answered.

"Oh, what? Well nice to see that you have improved quite well, Sakura." Mrs. Chin said cheerfully.

"Thank you, sensei." Sakura sat on her chair with excited whispers following on her wake.

"Is she really Kinomoto?"

"I'll ask her out later..."

"Okay, class," Mrs. Chin said with a gentle clap of her hands. The class went silent. "Let's start with our lessons."

After 30 minutes, the bell finally rang signaling that the class was over. 

"Hey Tom," Sakura said, smiling. "Let's find Syao." 

"Okay." 

As they walked forth intent on finding where Syaoran went, people started to stare at Sakura's new look and admiring her from either near or from afar. She grew self-conscious every minute that passed by. Suddenly, a blurry figure knocked her off to the ground. She achingly rubbed her bottom.

"Ouch. What the?"

"Oh, so sorry, Miss. Are you okay?"

"What?" Sakura said disbelievingly. 'Even Syaoran doesn't recognize me.' 

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked once again. 'Oh God, she's beautiful. I wonder why I haven't seen her around here until now?'

"But Syao," she said. "It's me, Sakura!"

"Whoa, is that really you?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

"B-but Saku is cute..." He trailed off. "A-and you're... beautiful."

"Thank you for the compliment," she blushed. "But it's really me!" She yelled.

&

End Of Chapter

&

Obitakuleht: Sory for my late update….. Soweeeeee PROMISED CROSS MY HEART I will update soon as I can luv yah ;p


End file.
